


Burdock Manor

by junipery



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1940's England, Alternate Universe, Eren Yeager has a stutter, Fantasy, Insecure Eren Yeager, Inspired by Narnia, Levi is a cleaning god, M/M, Somewhat Historically Accurate, eren is 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junipery/pseuds/junipery
Summary: Eren avoids being drafted into World War II because of an ever-present speech impediment, and Grisha sends him to live in the English countryside at his colleague's manor. It is there that Eren learns to never accept anything at face value, beginning with a cross dressing scientist and her-his? demure assistant.





	Burdock Manor

Eren squirmed a bit to his left, in an effort to avoid his neighbor’s yawn hitting his face. Pressing a cheek to the window of the train, the pleasant greenery did nothing to bring his mind to brighter topics. It was replaying in his mind, the way his dad had forced him out the door, and into the arms of a waiting Hannes. 

 

_ “Eren, don’t worry about me. You know I have important work to do.”  Grisha gave his son a cursory glance and nothing more, returning to the house to get Eren’s luggage.  _

 

_ Eren glared at his retreating form. Leaving like this felt like some sort of defeat. As always, his father was going to go off and leave Eren alone and completely in the dark. He couldn’t join the military. He couldn’t fight. And now, he couldn’t even work. Ever since his mom had died, there was nothing left to shield him from the fact that his father viewed him as a burden and a disappointment.  _

 

_ Rough hands patted down Eren’s hair, and Eren looked up to the kind eyes of Hannes. “Ya’know Eren, your dad just wants you safe. Myself, I think your condition’s a blessing. You’ll be safe.” _

 

_ Eren wished he could articulate the rage that surged up inside him. “I s-sho-shouldn’t b-be s-safe. N-not wu-” he paused, shaking his head, “Ev-everyone’s l-lives… are on the l-line.” In the end, he was only really mad at himself, because he hadn’t been able to cure his speech in time, even with his father’s help.  _

 

_ Before he knew it, Eren’s suitcase was being dropped at his feet, and Hannes was whisking him away to the train station in a clunky black automobile. He left with the image of his father draping a spare house key around his neck, bending down to mutter, “You will come back.” _

 

Eren didn’t care for the sweet nothing. For all he knew, there might not be anything for him to come back to, and his father could end up dying while in service. It was a gruesome thought to have while lounging during a tranride, but Eren knew that anything could happen. As it was, his father had refused to explain why Eren was leaving now as opposed to in the future. He supposed he just didn’t want to have to deal with him anymore, and the war was a good opportunity to push him out to the countryside. 

 

Hannes had said there would be someone waiting for him at the station once he arrived, probably a caretaker of the manor. Eren wasn’t sure when he would get to meet the renowned research colleague of his father’s, or the owner of the estate, her father. He hoped he wouldn’t be ignored, at the very least, because he would go mad if that was the case. 

 

He ended up being shaken awake by the buff man next to him’s loud cough, which actually shook his body because of how they were pressed together. Thankfully, Eren hadn’t missed his stop. For a second Eren wished he was back at home, where he at least had some friends who understood him. Meeting new people made Eren’s stomach turn, and settling down in a new place was equally as frightening. Although he knew they knew about his condition, there was still the ever-present and often proved true worry that people would write him off as dumb, or worse,   _ simple _ . As much as it was inevitable, it still hurt every time. Eren stood to grab his suitcase and made his way off the train, all while gnawing on his lip fiercely. 

 

At this stop in particular, there weren’t many people getting off or others waiting around outside. That’s why it didn’t take him long to locate a man sitting on a nearby bench with a wooden plaque reading; “EREN YEAGER,” and in smaller print, “to Burdock Manor.” Surprisingly, the sign wasn’t what Eren noticed first. His eyes were trained on the man next to the sign, who looked like he would rather be anywhere else. His legs were primly crossed on top of one another, and his back was ramrod straight as he used one hand to support his head and the other to drape on the sign. As he got closer, Eren was more than a little shocked. This man was probably the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. 

 

Eren came to a stop in front of the bench and drew a breath as the man locked eyes with him. For starters, he looked pissed, but it seemed to Eren that this might be his expression all the time. Regardless, he instinctively took a little step back, but tried to cover it up by thrusting his hand out eagerly. 

 

“H-hello, I-I” his mouth opened and closed but the sound wouldn’t come out. Eren sighed, moving his gaze to his feet. “... am E-Eren.” 

 

The man’s expression didn’t change, but he did look down at the outstretched palm before grasping it lightly. “Levi,” he spoke easily, wiping his hand on his pants leg before coming to a stand. “Let’s go. I don’t want that idiot Hange making a mess of the kitchen again.” 

 

With that, Levi took off, keeping a fast pace as he lead Eren out of the station. He wore a dark brown trench coat which was snug on his arms, and tapered slightly to an end above his knees. His black hair was styled in an undercut, and as Eren’s eyes trailed down he noticed a smattering of pale freckles on his neck. Levi sure was impatient to get back, and Eren wondered what he did at the manor. He would have to work up the courage to ask. 

 

They arrived at the car and Levi inclined his head towards it, Eren walking around to climb in the passenger seat. The sun had not yet set, though it was late afternoon, and the English countryside was nothing short of beautiful. Eren had to resist the urge to plaster himself to the car window, taking in the endless green. For the first time during his journey, a smile curved at his lips. 

 

Levi must have noticed because he said, “You can roll down the car window, you know.” 

 

A small noise left Eren because he had kind of forgotten Levi was there, but he reached down to open the window with a nod. The sweet smell he was greeted with was so much different from the city, and although he had been out here before, he supposed he had just gotten too used to London. Eren’s skin began to feel prickly, and he turned, meeting Levi’s gaze before he abruptly shifted his eyes back on the road. 

 

“A-are y-you a c-c-caret-taker or-r something?” Eren asked, clasping his hands together in his lap. 

 

Levi responded right away, and again Eren could hear no hint of judgement in his words. “You could say that. I’m supposed to be the groundskeeper, but Hange has a way of roping people into shit they didn’t sign up for.” 

 

Nothing more was said after that. Levi seemed content to sit in silence, and although Levi hadn’t let any judgement of Eren’s speech show, he didn’t want to talk more than he had to. Eren was almost lured back into sleep, the gentle breeze through the window feeling like a caress on his skin. 

 

Too quickly the drive was over. As Levi pulled into the driveway, Eren was scrambling to get a good view of the manor house he would be staying in. The driveway itself was lined by enormous weeping willows, which blocked his view until Eren tilted his head up, up- and there. 

 

Eren’s mouth parted in a soft O, and he heard a snort from his right. Moving his head, he watched as Levi exited the vehicle and stretched his arms behind him until they gave a slight pop. He couldn’t help but track the lock of hair that curled past his brow bone and fell just shy of his cheekbone. 

 

No, Eren didn’t have any problems with this new arrangement. None at all. 


End file.
